diamond_thronefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Age of Gods -500,000 GD The Himmel evolve on Saltus The Faen flee their realm and arrive in the material plane on Saltus, losing their connection to magic The Faen splinter into the Stakkar and the Nerthes The Nerthes leave and form Kar Nerthes alongside the Tortle -400,000 GD The Stakkar re-find their connection to magic with the aid of some Himmel and perform the first Ritual of Ascension The gods Corellon, Moradin, Waukeen, Gruumsh, Sehanine, Talos, and Denir are born The first Gods War takes place. Lolth is trapped in the Abyss, the races of mortals begin their transformations Wyverns begin to transform into dragons, leaving for a new continent they name Demirci -200,000 GD Two long lived dragons recall the Ritual of Ascension and perform it themselves The gods Takhisis and Bahamut are born The Dragon's Conflict takes place. Takhisis is banished to the Abyss -20,000 GD Takhisis and Lolth teach a group of humans to perform the Ritual of Ascension The gods Eithleann, The Raven Queen, Pelor, The Silver Flame, Chemosh, and The Fury are born The second Gods War takes place. The gods leave the material plane First Age of Mortals -10,000 GD Elves construct first temple to Sehanine -9000 GD First Elven city, Edena -8500 GD First Dwarven cities appear -8000 GD First temple to Sehanine sinks underground in earthquake, some worshipers remain near temple -7000 GD first nation of Elves formed, Urns storing remains used to honor dead First temple of Sehanine corrupted to honor Lolth -6000 GD Dwarves first process steel -5000 GD First Elven writings Giants send out fleet of ships to northern Saltus from modern Kault Giants begin enslaving dwarves -4500 GD Giants begin mummifying remains of important figures Dragons from Demirci conquor the gnomish continent Gnomes forced to create new magics The first dragonborn are created -4000 GD Giants begin trading among citie Giants go to war with dragons Using gnomish magic, dragons lay devastation to the giants homeland Gnomes and sympathizing dragonborn destroy their own continent First Dragonborn city states of Ilkev appear -3500 GD Humans return to Saltus -3000 GD Trade agreements between giant cities forms the nation of Ogrom Humans create great circles of stone, performing rituals to Eithleann -2000 GD Edena destroyed by unknown force Humans form nation of Daleku Doma Second Age of Mortals -1195 GD Samiramis, Ciacco, and 'Uwbitsu appear from the Abyss within the Icepeak Mountains -1190 GD The giant nation of Ogrom devistated by the demon lords The demon lords head south -1184 GD Samiramis, Ciacco, and 'Uwbitsu defeated by a band of clerics and paladins -1183 GD Wardens of Twilight formed -753 GD Dwarven Kingdom of Delzoun Founded -562 GD Outbreak of wererats stopped in Delzoun -539 GD Nation of Daleku Doma falls in civil war, Exeger Empire Founded -511 GD Eskarn, Prophet of Denir, is born Exeger Empire expands into what is now Kalashet, conscripting the tribal halflings living there or flee to the Gwylit Forest -509 GD Chemosh shares the secrets of Lichdom with Vecna -501 GD Eskarn, Prophet of Denir, shares first prophecy -500–0 GD -490 GD The Ilkev city states push back siege attempts by the Exeger Empire -480 GD Eskarn, gives prophecy stating the fall of the Exeger will prevent further destruction of the region Ilkev city states fight decisive battle with Exeger Empire along the Gokyuzu River -465 GD Cvetan III, Emperor of the Exeger Empire, murdered -460 GD Civil war within the Ilkev city states over whether to follow Eskarn's prophecies -449 GD Ilkev city states end war with Exeger Empire -404 GD Ilkev city states end civil war -402 GD Eskarn, gives prophecy of a coming wave of death from the west, lead by a former citizen of Exeger -400 GD Eskarn persecuted and executed for inciting war with prophecies -385 GD Church of Denir begins secret preemptive action to prepare for Eskarn's last prophecy -335 GD Church of Denir finishes plans for coming prophecies -331 GD Vecna recruits Kas from the Exeger Empire to his cause, and begins building an army of undead and magically compelled orcs -326 GD Curch of Denir influence Exeger Empire election -323 GD Emperor D'zuna of Exeger promotes research in planar travel -279 GD Planar travel research leads to free labor through elementals, a renaissance in construction occurs throughout the Exeger Empire -245 GD Wild elves and halflings of the Gwylit Forest develop magical ward throughout the forest, reducing necromantic energies -221 GD rings of walls begin construction within the Exeger Empire, under rumor of amassing army in the west -212 GD Construction of the walls completed -176 GD Vecna's conquest begins with attacking Delzoun -150 GD Delzoun abandoned, dwarves flee to the Icepeak Mountains -146 GD Ilkev city states conquered by Vecna's Army -145 GD Vecna's Army meets resistance from elves of the Mythrawood Forest -142 GD Vecna's Army defeats the elves of the Mythrawood, pushing them north to the Gwylit Forest -141 GD Vecna's Army begins assaulting the Exeger Empire, pushing them out of the Kalashet planes -136 GD Vecna's army repelled by wards surrounding Gwylit Forest -133 GD Vecna's Army reaches the edges of the old nation of Daleku Doma and are held back at a massive wall by elemental support -49 GD Kas, stops attacks on Exeger to return to Vecna and stop him from stealing power from Chemosh -44 GD Kas slays Vecna, many undead conscripts to Vecna's army fall, living members freed from magical compellent -36 GD High elves return to the Mythrawood Forest -27 GD Empire of Kalip formed in the former region of Ilkev city states -6 GD Church of Denir creates a public gathering to foster ideas on how to better prevent future events like Vecna 0–499 GD 0 GD Alliance of the Golden Dawn formed 27 GD Halflings migrate into the Niska Hills 76 GD Undead mostly purged from the former Kingdom of Delzoun 112 GD Kingdom of Kurash formed at the former location of Delzoun 117 GD Orc territories of Gapahn in the southern hills of Sozlama displaced as increased attacks from the neighboring dragonborn Empire of Kalip seeks to increase their territory. Orcs spread throughout the continent. 220 GD Exeger Empire falls apart into three warring kingdoms 280 GD Exeger re-unified under a single King, King Siljan 285 GD Kalip Empire splits in two (East and West). 378 GD Western Kalip Empire suffers great loss from orcish tribe attacks 395 GD Eastern Kalip Empire outlaws worship of gods, only allowing Bahamut to be worshiped 410 GD Heavy orc raids sack Western Kalip Empires capitol, Ikinci 476 GD Orcs from many tribes gather under a priest of Gruumsh and attack the Western Kalip Empire, seeking vengeance for the destruction of their homeland. Alkan II, the last Emperor of the Western Kalip Empire abdicates the throne. Those who worship Bahamut are welcomed into the Eastern Kalip Empire 492 GD Flash powder first seen in the Kingdom of Exeger 501–999 GD 512 GD Kingdom of Exeger finds ancient manuscripts outlining planar travel 549 GD Eastern Kalip Empire becomes the Kingdom of Dokum 561 GD Orcs and the Kingdom of Dokum sign a treaties for 50 years of peace. 610 GD Balutus, Phlegyas, and Namrud appear in the Kingdom of Exeger, fulfilling the last yet seen prophecy of Eskarn 611 GD The Alliance of the Golden Dawn forms a pact with the Lords of Hell to stop the Demon Lords from spreading Kingdom of Exeger destroyed in an attempt to stop the Demon Lords Continued peace between orcs and Kingdom of Dokum 612 GD The first Tiefling is born. At first thought to be a manifestation of a demon lords spiritual plague, it's been revealed this is the result of the pact between the Alliance of the Golden Dawn the Lords of Hell. 614 GD Balutus, Phlegyas, and Namrud trapped in mortal vessels and slain within the Abyss by the Wardens of Twilight 615 GD Alliance of the Golden Dawn dismantled for supporting the destruction of the Kingdom of Exeger 668 GD Zeratoul finds the Book of Vile Darkness 671 GD Zeratoul becomes a Lich 674 GD Worshipers of Zeratoul create the Imperium of Life 689 GD The Imperium of Life overthrows the Kingdom of Kurash 691 GD Khundrukar sacked 729 GD Alliance of the Golden Dawn reforms in Huore'ailo 832 GD Humans fleeing from the Imperium of Life that have taken refuge within the Kingdom of Dokum sign a charter, forming the city states Novdom, Dalech, and Porvo. 850 GD Athanatos Implements penned Alliance of the Golden Dawn develops rudimentary fireworks 867 GD Revolution in the eastern reaches of the Imperium of Life 870 GD Blackstone Castle falls into a fissure 878 GD Kingdom of the Diamond Throne is formed 887 GD The Battle of Orchi 908 GD The Imperium of Life attacks the Diamond Throne 910 GD The Imperium of Life is repelled, minor skirmishes continue 921 GD Alliance of the Golden Dawn relocates its headquarters to Daramir 941 GD Tieflings claim ownership of the Deserts of Exeger 952 GD Sheldon Montgomery crowned king of the Diamond Throne 966 GD Increased aggression from displaced White Dragonborn and worshipers of Takhisis 982 GD Haemir Eashol slain in battle Heskel Sharpe named Barron of Easthold 984 GD Category:The World Category:History